Distracted by Her Swaying
by k.mski
Summary: A lovely little dance is all Horatio desires before leaving to work.


A/N: Yes, I feel like a little bit of CSI: Miami at the moment. Weird, huh?

Who in the world is in this? Horatio Caine and Willow Bishop.

And just what is happening? Willow's slaving over her stories, and Horatio decides to distract her…for only a while.

Tap-tap-tap.

"'The only thing that matters is the ending', my foot," Willow mumbled under her breath as she looked out the window from her desk. The curtains lightly danced in the breeze's embrace, like a graceful apparition who couldn't see the brilliance. The sun's smile playfully skipped over the waves. The perfume of his cologne drifted into the room, but she figured it must be his shirt or something.

Again, she turned her head to the computer screen and placed her delicate, fingers back on the keyboard. The pulsing of her pressing each key brought on a story in the computer. She hunched over, sighing in annoyance at how long it was taking. Even being a writer, she was impatient with her own books. One of her many flaws.

About ten minutes into her own fantasy, she could hear the sound of Dean Martin's voice crawl into the room. Looking up, she noticed her door was open.

"I thought I had closed that," She grumbled, getting up and going to the door. But something made her step out the door, and listen. Giggling, she hurriedly stepped downstairs, and hid behind the wall, carefully concealing herself away from Horatio's gaze.

Horatio had pressed 'skip' button, before standing up and looking over his shoulder, saying," I knew this would get you down."

"Well," Willow replied, stepping out from behind the wall," it is one of our many favorites," as she shyly waltzed up to him. He smirked, only slightly, and took her hand, pulling her extremely close to his body. "Dance with me?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice, dear," Willow teased, and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. He led her into a saucy waltz, his hair in the front curled slightly against his lovely forehead.

When marimba rhythms start to play

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_  
_ "You always lock yourself up in that room, you know?" Horatio softly whispered. Willow shrugged, and sighed," I'm sorry dear, I just….get lost in my own requiem,"

"Poetic, "Horatio replied, laughing slightly. She rolled her eyes a bit childishly. A smile played on Horatio's lips as he twirled her.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

He then let her twirl out, and pulled her in suddenly, before saying," Have I ever told you…that you are wonderfully experienced in dancing?"

Willow, who only giggled and looked down, whispered," No, you haven't, but it's nice to hear, but it's not true."

"Well, I'm not one to lie, "Horatio began, and made her lean back, before dramatically drawing her back toward him.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

"Don't fall, now!" He teased her in a sensual manner, as Willow tripped. She realized it had been him that made her collapse, from the weak feeling in her legs. "I can't help it, Mr. Caine; you make me turn into jelly…"

"Do I?" He breathed into her ear, before kissing it softly, and twirling her once more.

"You're terrible," she replied, just as seductive, gasping and stumbling as Horatio turned her, so it her back was against his firm chest.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

He kissed the small nape of her naked, exposed neck, and said," Unfortunately, I have to go to work now…" And just as quick as he had gracefully pulled her into a dance, he was gone in a flash.


End file.
